Justo en este dia
by chidorisagara
Summary: estoy aburrida. ... ella no lo recordaba, no podia culparla tampoco, ¿como iba a saberlo? si... queria estar contigo, solo por este dia.-termino su frase mirandola dirctamente a la cara, eso deberia ser pecado.


.

…Justo en este día…

.

.

.

Sus caderas, sus largas piernas y su grácil caminar era estupendo e hipnotizante, ella lo sabia y ellos la miraban, la mayoría de los jóvenes a los que cruzaba quedaban atrapados por su persona, su blanca piel destacaba debajo del sol, transpirando por la temperatura, el solo se dedicaba a mirar a la figura femenina que se paseaba a lo largo de toda la playa, deseosa, experimentando lo desconocido hasta el momento, atrayendo miradas sorprendidas y divertidas de la gente que la miraba al pasar, no era algo común ver a una jovencita tan hiperactiva. A sus ojos se veía como una niña, la mas tierna y orgullosa que hubiese podido conocer, la mujer mas fuerte en cuerpo y alma, la que le daba sustento y llenaba de alegría continuamente.

Sentado en la arena, desde la reconfortante sombra que le ofrecía la sombrilla que habían llevado, miraba las actitudes de su pequeña shinigami, la observo como se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa a la orilla del mar, las olas se espacian suavemente y llevaban restos de arena, dejando algunas caracolas en su lugar. Rukia camino por la arena mojada, dejando sus huellas y pateando el agua acumulada, de vez en cuando se agachaba a recoger las caracolas, seguramente las que más le gustaban o las que tenían formas raras, ella era sumamente curiosa en esas cosas.

_oi Rukia ¿Por qué no te sientas ya?-le ofreció para poder comer un poco, de verdad que tenia hambre, no sabia como su compañera no había comido nada hasta ahora, se la había pasado todo el día llevándolo de acá para aya, viendo puestos de recuerdos, jugando en los juegos de un pequeño parque para los mocosos a los que los padres no aguantaban mas, seguramente se veían un poco ridículos y grandulones, bueno, solo él, Rukia podía caber en ese espacio, se carcajeo al acordarse de cómo Rukia había hecho una competencia con un pequeñajo, al final el niño gano, porque, por mas que Rukia lo hubiese dejado ganar, se trabo en el extra chico tobogán, era para niños, no para enanas.

comieron un helado, de fresa para ella y de chocolate para él, en fin, el había acabado exhausto, quiso sentarse a descansar, recibiendo un "que débil eres, de verdad que me decepcionaste Ichigo, esperaba mas de ti" por parte de Rukia, él solo bufo en respuesta y se echo como un saco de papas en la comodidad de la sombra, la escucho maldecirlo unos segundos y luego el silencio total, comprobando al darse vuelta que la muy perra no se había conformado, estaba corriendo de punta a punta el mar, como una verdadera demente, cabe destacar que la miro con el ceño fruncido un buen rato ¿es que no le daba vergüenza?, no, seguramente no se daba cuenta como la miraba la gente, muy a pesar suyo, mas chicos que nada.

_espérame idiota ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?-le contesto con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

_¡que molesta! Solo apúrate-demando impaciente.

Rukia no le presto atención y siguió con su importante "misión de reconocimiento" como ella la llamaba, por nada del mundo desperdiciaría la visita a la playa que se le había ocurrido a Ichigo, esto le serviría muchísimo para conocer al mundo humano, pero mas que eso, le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas y ese lugar lleno de agua, era fabuloso, además, con el calor que hacia era delicioso meterse en el agua y refrescarse.

No entendía como el amargado de Ichigo había insistido en venir hasta la playa, si ni siquiera se había acercado a la orilla, ¡ni que se fuera a deshacer como azúcar! Por lo menos, había conseguido ocupar un poco de su tiempo, lo hizo recorrer todo el lugar, hasta recordaba con alegría la parte en la que sorpresivamente se le vio enfrentándose a un niño de unos apenas seis años que le decía amablemente a ella, que era muy bonita, ella muy entretenida con los dulces comentarios del pequeño, le sonrío diciéndole que él también era muy guapo, juntos compitieron carreras de hamacas, cosas típicas de los chicos, cosas que al parecer el idiota de Ichigo no notaba, a veces le asombraba lo irremediablemente celoso y protector que era con ella, en fin, la diversión termino en cuanto Ichigo la tomo de la mano, jalándola del tierno chico y sacándole infantilmente la lengua, la shinigami solo suspiro y lo saludo amablemente con la mano, despidiéndose de él.

.

.

.

Ichigo, en ese momento tomaba una soda, tratando de hidratar su seca garganta, y al voltear al costado derecho, a unos quince metros y divisar la figura de la morena, no puedo evitar soltar una grácil carcajada al ver el momento justo en que una gran ola tapaba completamente el cuerpo de Rukia, mojándola entera. La pobre al estar de espaldas no se había dado ni cuenta, para cuando la ola desapareció mar adentro, Ichigo la vio, arrodillada con las manos apoyadas como sustento, el agua se escurría por el pelo y la bikini verde manzana con puntillas, se había mojado completamente.

_¿pero que cojones le pasa al mar?-rugió Rukia exaltada, al momento de pararse y recuperarse del susto, en verdad había sido muy repentino, por un momento pensó que la ola la iba a ahogar, pero no, fue un poco agradable después de todo.

_mira que eres idiota, no te diste cuenta en todo este tiempo que llevas aquí, que las olas de vez en cuando son mucho mas altas que las anteriores? Y tu muy tranquilita jugando en la orilla, hasta pareces una cria-había que aceptarlo, la situación le parecía demasiado divertida como para dejarla pasar, Rukia no conocía el mar, y él se estaba aprovechando de ello.

_si me lo hubieses dicho antes no hubiera sido problema descerebrado-ella finalmente cedió, y se acerco hasta él, sentándose en la sombra, al lado suyo.

_...

_estoy aburrida.

_...

_...-espero unos momentos, tal vez salir lo ponía un poco más tonto que de costumbre, por eso mismo tardaba tanto en contestar.

_...

_¿y bien?

_... ¿y bien que?-mierda, si que era fastidiosa, hace penas unos segundos que se había quedado quieta, ¿porque tenia que joderlo hasta en ese día? No tenia ni una puta de consideración con él, y mas en ese día…

Mierda, su humor había crecido considerablemente, sus ojos se opacaron de forma instantánea, bajo su cabeza y se deprimió, estuvo aguantando todo el día, teniendo esperanzas de que se de cuenta, por mas que a él no le gustaba mucho esa clase de lugares con mucha gente, haba ido para cambiar un poco su día, trataba de hacerlo especial, sentirse feliz con ella a su lado, pero al parecer ella no lo recordaba… no podía culparla tampoco ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Se conocían lo suficiente bien como para entender perfectamente los sentimientos del otro, pero esto era algo muy preciso para que ella se diera cuenta.

Rukia lo miro con la lata de gaseosa a medio tomar, de costado pudo ver su enmarcado perfil, la forma en que el sol marcaba cada parte de su cuerpo, pero se detuvo en sus ojos, esos ojos almendrados que la volvían loca en silencio, la desilusión estaba tatuada en lo opaco de sus ojos, ¿en que momento se había deprimido de esa forma? Lo mas importante era el porque… esta bien que no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, pero no creía que a Ichigo le molestara eso, el era bastante recio ante la gente, nunca le molesto estar en paz, no lo entendía, solo le estaba jugando una broma, seguro que era eso.

_oye idiota, ¿pareces deprimido? No me digas que querías pasar mas tiempo conmigo...

_...

_...-Rukia esperaba su respuesta confiada, sabiendo que lo haría cabrear.

_si..-susurro.

_¿si que?

_quería estar contigo… solo por este día.

Termino su frase mirándola directamente a la cara, Rukia trago en seco al ver la profunda mirada de sus ojos, debería de ser pecado que alguien pueda desvestirte solo con verte, tal como lo hacia en ese momento, contuvo la respiración, esperando la continuación de la frese, pero Ichigo la observo callado, supo que ella tenia que continuar con la charla.

_eh..bu-bueno, no esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte-era verdad, nunca espero algo como eso de Ichigo, siempre tapando sus sentimientos con enojo y recelo, esto no era común en él.

Ichigo sin decir nada, se levanto mirando el cielo, las nubes se formaban alrededor y amenazaba el fuerte viento que se estaba levantando, con las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda a una preocupada Rukia, dejo que las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían desde el cielo, lo mojaran.

_¿sabes?...hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Rukia pego un salto, sorprendida, maldita sea, no lo había recordado, no se había acordado del cumpleaños de su… amigo, por eso mismo se había comportado de esa manera hace unos instantes, por eso la había invitado a la playa, para pasar un lindo día junto a ella, la había elegido entre todas las personas con las que podría estar. Apretó los puños sintiéndose miserable, ¿Qué clase de mujer y amiga era? Había escuchado el día del cumpleaños del chico, el 15 de julio, pero nunca estuvo tan al pendiente, era muy difícil con todas las misiones y peleas.

Lo observo tímidamente, avergonzada, con toda la ropa mojada, de espaldas a ella, tenia que darle una respuesta, y eso se lo haría mas fácil.

_no me gusta la lluvia…- comenzó, dando unos lentos pasos hacia su figura, él se mantuvo impasible, pero sintiendo lo mismo que ella.-me trae recuerdos dolorosos y tristes, cosa que no quiero recordar-Ichigo ahora si volteo, observando la tímida sonrisa que Rukia le brindaba-hasta ahora, he mantenido todos mis problemas encerrados muy dentro de mi, pero descubrí que eso era malo, que no necesitaba sentir mas dolor y ¿sabes porque?-le pregunto quedando frente a frente.

_no tengo idea-le respondió mucho mas aliviado e interesado en la conversación.

_porque tengo amigos y personas que me acompañan, familiares, amigos, mascotas, cualquier cosa a la que le tengamos amor, esas son las cosas valiosas, las personas que nos acompañan diariamente, día a día. Descubrí que si yo sufro y muestro esa parte a los demás, ellos sufrirán conmigo, cargaran de algún modo con el mismo peso que llevo en mi alma, por eso, si los quiero tanto, no me gusta verlos sufrir, no me gusta verlos tristes, de la misma forma que ellos no me quieren ver tristes a mi, porque eso hacen las familias, se apoyan mutuamente. y no me refiero con familias a las de sangre, la familia es la que se forma a través de lazos, lazos mas fuertes que la sangre misma.

_Rukia yo…-corto sus palabras al verla acercándose hacia él.

_no me gusta verte triste… feliz cumpleaños Ichigo-acorto la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus bocas en un ardiente beso, bajo la lluvia que les impedía ver, abrazándose desesperadamente, dándose apoyo mutuo y de una vez por todas, enfrentando la tormenta juntos, porque los dos compartían lo mismo, los dos tuvieron sufrimientos parecidos, a los dos la lluvia les cegaba, los dos la odiaban.

Ichigo sonriendo arrogantemente, pedio permiso para explorar mejor su boca, Rukia gustosa le dio el paso, él la apretó mas contra si, tomándola de la cintura a medida que jalaba un poco sus mojados cabellos, Rukia lo tomaba del cuello, profundizando las caricias y el contacto, haciendo mas placentero el momento y dejándose llevar por el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Ichigo, no importaba que lloviera, los fuertes brazos de él, cubrían completamente todo su cuerpo, la protegían de cualquier cosa…

_no sabia que los descerebrados supieran besar-se burlo Rukia luego de separarse a tomar aire.

_desconocía el hecho de que las enanas pudieran ser tan salvajes-le respondió orgulloso al ver como las pálidas mejillas de ella se coloreaban de un dulce rojizo.

_tu eres mas impulsivo que yo! Te puedo tener a mis pies en cuanto se me de la gana

_jajaja ni lo sueñes, no te creas experta en estas áreas-le reprocho.

_mas experta que tu soy-le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

_¿quien tendría la suficiente valentía para aguantarte?-le pregunto confiado.

_muchos Ichigo, créemelo- de acuerdo, lo admitía, ese había sido su primer beso, pero no podía quedar en ridículo ante el adolescente que tenia en frente. Le daría a entender que había tenido mas experiencias de las que el haya podido imaginar, sabia que en algún momento le servirían los mangas que leía, allí explicaban claramente las emociones.

Ichigo arqueo una ceja, en interrogante ¿Qué daba a entender con eso?

_Rukia… tu ya has-

_si, he sido besada demasiadas veces, no recuerdo cuantas-dios, que gran mentira.

Bajo la lluvia, Rukia pudo distinguir como parecía que las gotas de agua al tocar el cuerpo del shinigami se desintegraran, como si una barrera lo protegiera, ahora que lo decía, se veía un poco tenso.

_dímelo-le exigió con la vista fija en ella, taladrándola.

_decirte ¿Qué?-le pregunto dudosa.

_quiero saber quienes son los idiotas que te tocaron, dímelo, entonces yo…-se contuvo con sus propias palabras, no era algo muy sano para la mente mencionar toda la clase de torturas que podía ofrecer su cabeza, menos en una situación así.

_no te lo diré, no es algo que tu tangas que saber-le contesto muriéndose de risa por dentro, Ichigo nunca cambiaria.

Como arte de magia, ante la escena de asesinato, aparecieron, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishiin, Karin, Yuzu, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Renji, todos con una cara sonriente, corrieron a hostigar al sorprendido chico, por suerte para Rukia.

_hijo mío, ya eres viejo y todavía no eres un hombre, pero no importa, yo confío en que Rukia-chan podrá hacert-suficiente, ese viejo demente cada día mas pesado.

_¡hey, Ichigo!-le saludo Tatsuki levantándole un pulgar.

_feliz día Kurosaki-kun-le saludo Orihime, con las mejillas sonrojadas, desde el lado de Ishida, que lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, acomodándose los lentes.

_hmm felicidades-bueno, era todo lo que podía esperar de Chad.

_toma!-Keigo y Mizuiro le entregaron un paquete, lo abrió extrañado…¿pero que mierda? Dentro del sumamente mal armado envoltorio, se apreciaba nada mas ni nada menos que una autentica caja de preservativos.

_¡par de pervertidos!, ¡¿Cómo me van a regalar algo así, No tienen sentido común?

_por eso te regalamos eso, imagínate de la pobre Kuchiki-san contigo que eres una bestia, seguramente ella quedaría indefensa ante tu salvajes métodos de persuasión, no tiene nada que hacer contra un joven de impulsos primitiv-

_¡cállate!

_feliz cumpleaños ichi-nii!-las mellizas lo felicitaron a coro, Yuzu con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos y Karin con completo y total aburrimiento, típico de ellas.

_¿triste? Tu sigues envejeciendo y arrugándote no?-ya tenia que salir el burro de Renji a cagarle la sorpresa, maldito cabeza de piña.

_gracias Renji-le murmuro entre dientes, conteniéndose.

_ahora hijo querido, vallamos a nuestra casa, allí están todos tus regalos-le ofreció Ishiin corriendo como liebre, guiando a todo el ganado.

Todos corrieron gustosos, a Ichigo le pareció que mas que por el, Irian por la comida, pero ni modo. Se le formo inconscientemente una sonrisa en el rostro, no lo habían olvidado, hasta le avían hecho una fiesta, por mas que no le gustase ese tipo de cosas, estaría con todas las personas que son importantes para él, hablando de eso…

_enana, no me has contestado-la atrapo entre sus brazos al momento en que se estaba por escapar, susurrándole al oído.

_y no lo sabrás nunca Ichigo-le dijo a la vez que le daba un rodillazo en el abdomen y corría libremente, escabulléndose de sus brazos, Ichigo bufo hastiado, tenia el presentimiento de saber quien era el primer shinigami con el que iba a probar su mascara de hollow…

"mas te vale haber entrenado, Renji"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno, esta terminado, ¡feliz cumpleaños Ichigo! Lastima que en Japón hay diferencia horaria u.u no importa, lo hago en tu honor, así que no te quejes XD. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leer ;)**_


End file.
